The Sex Talk Leads To
by Lionna
Summary: Naruto was given the sex talk, and years later was putting it to good use. KakaNaru


Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

The jounin sat in front of his student with a sigh while the blond just tilted his head curiously, not aware of how much his innocent question had thrown off the man. After all, the kid was twelve. Shouldn't he already know where babies come from?

He could have asked that Academy teacher that was so fond of him. Or the Hokage. Or even the guy that worked at the ramen bar the kid frequented. But of course not. Naruto just had to ask him.

Kakashi had to quell the urge to just hand the genin Icha Icha and wash his hands of the whole mess. But he knew that would probably either traumatize the impressionable blond, or just confuse him more.

"Aa, Naruto... Why not ask Iruka-sensei?" He tried.

The kid scrunched up his face (which was rather cute, but Kakashi would never admit that out loud) and sighed. "I tried, but he got all red and stuttery, like Hinata-chan, said something about paperwork, and told me to ask you before running off."

Kakashi bit back the urge to groan. "Right... okay then... um..." He was a jounin, for Kami's sake! A retired ANBU! He's been through war and torture! Why the hell was this sort of conversation scarier than anything he's ever faced? Taking a deep breath, he tried again.

"When a man and a woman really love each other-" For an hour he forced himself to go over the technicalities of sex, and procreation while it seemed that the blue eyes that were staring at him never blinked. Finally, just as he saw the light at the end of the tunnel, the kid took him by surprise.

"Does it have to be a man and a woman?" The innocent query caught him off guard.

Kakashi just blinked for a moment before saying rather intelligently. "Er... what?"

Naruto tilted his head and repeated his question. "Does it have to be a man and a woman? Can it be two guys, or two girls?"

The silver haired jounin boggled at that. "Er... well... if they want a kid... yeah. But um, two men or women can have sex... Why do you ask?"

The blond just smiled in that guileless way and stood up, brushing the dirt off the seat of his pants. "No reason, sensei. Thanks for explaining all that. I'm gonna go talk to Iruka-sensei!" He turned to run off, waving an arm over his shoulder. "Bye, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi pulled himself to his feet, thankful that the dreadful conversation was over. There was still some lingering curiousity over the kid's question, but the man decided to put it and the rest of the last hour out of his mind, and do his best to just forget it.

He would wish he had paid more attention years later.

* * *

Five years after the forgotten incident, Kakashi was making his way home at dusk from the civilian sector he was assigned to help rebuild. After the war, there wasn't much left of the great village besides the will to go on, but that was more than enough.

After only a year, it almost looked like the total destruction of Konoha had never happened. Naruto had even used some over powered earth technique to make a new Hokage monument, something that was supposedly impossible, but impossible and Uzumaki had never mixed well.

Kakashi grinned to himself, thinking about his one time student. The blond boy, now seventeen, had turned the world on its ear and every person who had ever wronged him now fought for the right to buy the young jounin and soon to be Hokage ramen. It was hilarious to see Naruto's expression when that sort of situation actually happened.

Turning down another darkened street, Kakashi paused when he heard a noise down one of the allies created by two buildings. It was a rather distinctive sound, a long, drawn out, lust moan. The man smirked when he realized what was happening and went to continue his trek when a gasped "Yes," brought him up short. He wanted to move on after that, but the kind of blackmail this could get him...

With cautiously silent steps he made his way to the mouth of the alley, and stood in the shadows, straining his eye to see if he could catch a glimpse of what was going on.

Like he thought, there was Naruto himself, as if summoned by his once teacher's thoughts, pressed against the grimy wall while a head bobbed in a very recognizable manner between his tan legs.

"Ah!" Naruto groaned, clutching at the hair of his companion. With a cry, his back bowed and he obviously emptied himself in a waiting mouth.

The other figure stood, while both were still unaware of their observer, and caught the blond's lips in a searing kiss.

And now that the person was standing, Kakashi could recognize them too, not that he had ever really interacted with them, but how could he forget the kid Naruto beat during the prelims of that fateful chuunin exam. It was the Inuzaka heir.

The two exchanged heated words that the silver haired man couldn't hear (probably because of the roaring in his ears) and then walked off together, thankfully in the opposite direction then the one Kakashi was standing in.

The jounin stumbled back, and made his way shakily towards his apartment. He had a lot of thinking to do. He had no idea that Naruto was gay, but that wasn't the main problem. No, the problem was seeing the blond like that had somehow made Kakashi's own body respond. He had some serious self evaluation to do.

* * *

It took a while for Kakashi to look at his former student and not see Naruto pressed against a wall, his head thrown back in ecstasy while a head moved between his legs, but eventually he managed it.

Naruto still shot him odd looks occasionally though, when they went for ramen together, as if wondering why his old teacher spent weeks avoiding him.

But finally he could meet the blue eyes, and everything went back to normal.

Until it happened again.

This time Kakashi was heading back from the market, his hands laden with paper bags. Just as he passed the same alley, he was brought up short again. And he knew he really shouldn't. There are just some things you shouldn't know about people, like how they privately interact with their lovers, but no one ever said Kakashi was not nosey. And really, it was Naruto's fault for choosing such a public place.

So with those excuses firmly in mind, and trying not to think too hard on why he wanted to see the younger man like that, Kakashi made his way to the alley.

It was a different person who had his student up against the wall, facing it with his hands pressed against the abrasive stone to anchor himself while he pushed his hips back to meet the young Hyuuga boy's pelvis. Some of the sweetest sounds Kakashi had ever heard spilled from the blond's lips in a filthy litany, and the older man felt his body respond obviously.

He probably would have stood there, transfixed until either the entwined lovers finished and moved off, or until he was spotted, but the growling caw of a crow made him jump and stifle a gasp, and brought him back to reality.

Backing out of the alley quietly, Kakashi grabbed his groceries and practically ran to his apartment.

"He's your sensei's son, what are you thinking you pervert! He's more than fifteen years younger than you, you're not allowed to lust after him. You watched him grow up!" That, and other self admonishments, were what filled his mind as he went through the steps of making dinner on auto pilot.

As he went to bed that night, he blatantly ignored the erection that strained his sleep pants begging for attention. He knew that if he were to pleasure himself now, the only thing that would fill his mind were images of the blond he had taught pressing wantonly into thrusts, and his mind would make it so that his partner wasn't the Hyuuga boy, but Kakashi himself. And he felt enough like a dirty old man already.

That would have been the end of it. Kakashi staying his hand from touching his much younger student.

It _should _have been the end of it.

But it seemed Naruto was a bit of an exhibitionist, and used the same alleyway almost once a month for sordid affairs with a different guy each time.

Kakashi felt like he was being taunted. Like the gods were throwing in his face the fact that he could not have that erotic creature that only came out at night, hiding behind the exuberant orange wearing teen by day.

* * *

Finally, after stumbling upon the trysts five times, Kakashi decided to confront the teen.

So one night he made his way to the blond's apartment, and used the window to enter instead of the door. Not his wisest decision.

He landed in Naruto's bedroom, and went to leave the small room but the way was blocked when the teen himself entered fresh from the shower.

Kakashi decided then and there that someone up there hated him something fierce as he tried his hardest not to watch drops of water fall from the teen's collarbone to drip past a well sculpted and hairless abdomen, and stop as it reached the only thing the other man was wearing, a towel to cover the forbidden territory.

_"Your student! Sensei's son! Too young!"_ Kakashi's mind shouted desperately while the jounin himself froze like a deer in headlights.

Naruto tilted his head and stared at his former teacher in confusion. "Hi, Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?"

Kakashi would have given some sort of answer. Maybe demanded to know why Naruto was so insistent on having sex in the alley so near Kakashi's house. But it seemed that he had swallowed his tongue, and was rendered helplessly speechless when the blond moved forward, concerned about the odd expression on what little he could see of the older man's face.

"Are you okay, Kakashi-sensei? Should I get obaa-chan or something? You look kind of pale." Naruto said, but he could have been talking about plots of stealing Leaf secrets for all that Kakashi heard him.

The next thing wither male knew, the older man had used one hand pull down his mask, as the other snagged around the blond's thin waist t drag him closer so Kakashi could seal his lips over the younger's mouth.

Naruto stood frozen in the embrace for a minute, bewilderment filling his eyes, before they slid shut and he began participating in the kiss.

Hours later after all inhibitions and clothes had been thrown to the side the two lay satiated and entangled in Naruto's bed, breathing harshly and coming down from the high of several orgasms.

Kakashi felt he should probably be berating himself. Or panicing for losing his self control. But that sort of thing was difficult when the object of desires you have squashed for the better part of half a year lay practically purring in your arms.

"I don't do this sort of thing just one time, Naruto." He finally said, breaking the silence.

Naruto stretched idly. "I know."

"I won't be like that Hyuuga kid, or the Inuzaka one, or any of the others. You're with me, and I don't share."

He was taken aback when instead of being insulted, the blond snorted and turned slightly to nuzzle Kakashi's neck.

"I knew I had gotten good enough at genjutsu to fool you."

The older man blinked, and looked down at the mop of blond hair. "Genjutsu?"

One blue eye peeked up at him, amusement and mischeif shining in its depths. "Genjutsu. Did you really think me that promiscuous, sensei?" The title was drawn out, and puntuated with the smaller man rubbing his body slowly against his bed partner's.

"I... ah... what?" Kakashi was finding it a bit hard to think again.

"Yep. Got permission from Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Shino, and Shikamaru to use their likeness to trick you. Had to let them know the story in case you thought to ask them. I was actually gonna ask Sasuke next. Didn't think you would snap this quickly. " Naruto licked the sweat on the pale neck.

Kakashi carefully pushed the imp far enough away to think, because his brain cells were fizzling with the younger man's every movement. "Trick me?" He prompted.

Blond eyebrows drew together and Naruto huffed. "Do we really have to talk about this now?" He practically whined. He huffed again when Kakashi seemed adamant. "Fine. Yes, trick you. I figured if you saw that I was open to two men together, and maybe saw me with a couple other guys, you would get jealous." He snuggled back in. "And it worked." He proclaimed happily.

Kakashi just let the blond's actions wash over him with a sigh. He had been taken in and tricked by the cunning little imp.

Did he really care?

Honestly? No.

* * *

The next day the two new lovers were sitting at Naruto's favorite ramen stand, and Kakashi finally thought to ask.

"So when did you realize you liked me?" He nudged the younger man with his shoulder.

Naruto frowned into his bowl. "Well, sensei... I don't know. It's not like I woke up one day and decided you were the hottest thing on the planet."

One silver eyebrow was raised and Kakashi couldn't help but grin. "Hottest thing on the planet, huh?" His companion turned bright red and muttered 'shut up.'

Brushing a hand through his hair, Naruto accepted the ramen the stall owner's daughter was offering him with a bright smile and a shouted response of "Thanks, Ayame-nee-chan!" Before turning his attention back to the silver haired nin. "I guess you could say it started when you gave me the sex talk."

Kakashi frowned turned to his own food. "You were twelve." He muttered.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, it wasn't anything sexual back then. I just thought you were the coolest thing since ramen."

Putting his chin in his hand to watch his younger lover happily slurp up his favorite food, Kakashi asked something that had been bugging him slightly. "So what gave it away that I was even open to a male on male relationship?"

The blond shrugged. "Nothing. You didn't seem too grossed out by the idea when I asked you about it as a kid. So I figured it was worth a shot."

Kakashi was glad he had decided that, and showed him multiple times when they got back to the younger man's apartment.

And they lived happily and pervertedly ever after. The end.

* * *

And that is something I found lurking on my hard drive. I think I wrote it while I was high on caffeine with too little sleep. Whatever, thought I would post it here.

Lionna


End file.
